Altum
Overview Altum, The Dark Knight is a recurring character in the LOQO series, in both appearances Altum is not only an important figure in the inner circle of Osira and her evil minions, but has also proven to be a warrior of no equal. A force to be feared by all would-be heroes. Almost nothing is initially known about Altum's past, clad in a suit of black armor even his true face is a mystery. How and when Altum came into Osira's service is unknown as are his true intentions. Altum is known mostly for unmatched skill on the battlefield. A master with the sword, dark magic and the protection of armor leave the knight all but invincible and able to cut down an entire team of fighters in one fell strike. Most warriors with common sense simply turn and run. Events in LOQO 2 reveal that "Altum" is not actually the name of a single individual, but rather a title passed down through the generations within the Neverus Tribe. Legend of Queen Opala 1 Altum's first appearance in the bandit fortress when Jake overhears a meeting of Osira's followers including Rüghart and Valencio the Assassin. Altum, in a display of hidden powers, is fully aware of our hero's presence and casually makes a mention of it to the group before offering to deal with the player personally. No matter the strength or skill of the player, Altum crushes the hero and his party before escaping, and is not encountered for the remainder of the game. Legend of Queen Opala 2 Altum returns in LOQO 2, this time taking a role on the center stage. He is first encountered by Kai after he finds Queen Opala in the Hills of Sanctus at the beginning of the game, like in previous appearance the knight can not be defeated and makes short work of the player. Altum will begin to pursue Kai (cutting down Zhu'Yen if he is present); however, over encumbered by the heavy armor, the knight ends up allowing Kai to escape with Opala. Altum is not seen until later in Episode II, once again in the Hills of Sanctus. Even if Osira has joined forces with the Hero of Namaria, Altum will not heed her orders, claiming to serve an even greater evil. Altum will once more battle the player and, as per tradition, will prove to be unbeatable. Upon defeating Kai, Altum will take from him the Gauntlet of Nabonaga and cast it in the depths of the vast canyons claiming that all is complete before having Kai and his followers thrown down too. After Osira betrays Kai's party, she returns to Altum, seeking to rejoin forces with the all powerful knight. Altum rebukes her and reveals that she will instead be used to give birth to a revived Emperor Bastorahl. After she is dragged away, Altum drops the charade of being an immortal knight, revealing that the title of "Altum" goes to the warrior who defeats the previous "Altum", a title the current Altum claims to have obtained a decade earlier. Upon infiltrating the Imperial City Castle, Kai and his party have one final showdown with Altum, this time managing to cut down the supposedly invincible knight. The damage to Altum causes the knight's armor to partially break off, revealing the current holder of the title (follow the link for the spoiler).